1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to gaming devices and systems, and more particularly to techniques for tracking and publishing a current progressive value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games of chance have been enjoyed by people for many years and have undergone increased and widespread popularity in recent times. As with most forms of entertainment, some players enjoy playing a single favorite game, while others prefer playing a wide variety of games. In response to the diverse range of player preferences, gaming establishments commonly offer many types of games and, in some cases, the potential for increased awards associated with certain games.
Individuals and group players often times seek for popular gaming devices (e.g., electronic gaming machine such as slot machines, video poker, and the like) that have large and frequent jackpots and awards, which are paid out at an increased rate compared to other gaming systems. Typically, awareness of the gaming devices with large and/or frequent awards are based on word of mouth, notifications on the gaming device itself, and/or a users historical experience. Moreover, players prefer to maintain their social interactivity while participating in gaming environments and share their gaming success.